A Goddess and a half
by Qminster
Summary: Yosaggi has a new plaything. Ranma/OMG crossover
1. Chapter 1

A Goddess and a half.

Characters, Tendo household,  
Soutome household Shampoo. Mousse, Cologne, Ukyou, Ryoga Hoder.(the blind)  
Skuld, Urd, Belldandy

*************

There was heaven, there was earth, and a single crack in the reality that ran between them that forms hell. For a fledgling Demon, there was no problem. As of yet young enough not to know any better, he stood outside the databases of the world tree, a tree that many called Yggdrasil. Actually being only 10 years old he wasn't qualified for the powers of either god or demon but I'm digressing so let us continue. 'Onne-chan told me that her powers were given by the world tree so. .' he though to himself. 'I can get my own powers too and then they won't look down on me anymore.' Suspiciously looking from side to side, he saw none past the door and tipped toed inside the spacious room.  
"Onne-chan, are you in there?" No one answered. Creeping to the computer, he took one more look around and saw no movement or sound. With a cautious hand, he placed his hand onto the computer and closed his eyes as the computer slowly started glowing. Something soft and furry rubbed against his leg as he was making his request. He blinked open his eyes and "*AURRRRG!!!* A BUG!"

*************

Insert. Normal Ranma beginning sequence with Oh my goddess cast or oh my goddess beginning sequence with Ranma cast. or combination of both, I don't care.

*************

In Nerima a boy and a his father traded blows over a pond, counting on their martial arts to parry, dodge or otherwise keep the other from hitting them. Of course in the Soutome style school of martial arts, someone always looses. This time though, it was the father. "Hey pop, You're getting slow in your old age, can't you do any better?" [Insolent boy, I was just???] the panda stared behind Ranma wide eyed in shock.  
"No way pop, I'm not falling for that trick again." [Look Akane is behind you with a bento box]  
"Pop, she's out jogging, what would she be doing with a bento box?" he traded back, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
[I'm just a cute little panda]  
"Mom isn't here, she usually knocks on the door first remember." he lay down, a bored expression on his face.

"Mr Soutome, Ranma, breakfast is ready." Kasumi's cute voice came from behind him. "Oh, thanks Kasami." *SPLASH!* He...she... Ranma turned back around to glare at Genma. [Gotch. . ]  
"Old Man, you are going to pay for that." Ranma leapt off the ground and landed on the panda's head. He hung there for a moment before launching herself back into the air in a graceful flip as Genma fell back into the pool unconscious.  
"Oh my Ranma, when did you get those marks on your face"  
"Don't worry Kasumi, nothing I can't handle." he said as he entered the bathroom. A moment later, a scream rent the air as the newly appointed goddess of the Physical arts noticed the blue markings on his face.

(ahem. launching a 300 pound force from the head would send the vertebrae of said creature downwards into the body, the most likely effect would be the loss of said head but since this is a cartoon, we'll console ourselves with loosing conciseness. After all, an individual by name of Tatawaki Kuno receives said treatment almost daily and he has a smaller neck than that of a 500 pound panda.) Quoted from Guno of MYTH inc. (by Robert Asprin)

*  
(Another part of Tokyo)  
"Urd, Skuld, Did you feel that"  
"Onne-san? I though it was Urd messing up Kenchi's bike again"  
"HEY! I WAS RIGHT HERE BESIDES YOU"  
"SO WHAT? YOU COULD HAVE DONE IT ANYWAYS!" Skuld leapt up with her mallet at ready.  
"GRRR." electricity crackled around Urd as Skuld pulled out one of her bombs.  
"Skuld, it wasn't Urd"  
"Onne-san. . ." Skuld said, reluctantly backing down.  
"Belldandy"  
"Onne-san, can you work with Skuld and find where the disturbance came from? Please?" "... I guess I could handle my temper if Skuld doesn't attack me"  
"Who Says I attack you! And I can handle my temper a hundred times better that you!" "Oh right. So who bopped Kenchi on his head when she first popped in"  
"It was an accident!"

(Well, let's leave them here for the moment. It would be safer for the mortal recording that information who, due to obvious reasons, would rather not use his insurance coverage unless he has to.)

**************

Tendo Dojo. "So Ranma, are you sure these marks can't come off"  
"Uh huh. I was scrubbing them and scrubbing them, they wouldn't come off.  
"Well, it seems you did a pretty good job to me"  
"Nabiki. While I'm a guy the marks are almost invisible but while I'm a girl. . . they come back"  
"Hmm... Well, I'm off you guys. I guess I'll see you two later. Bye"  
"Bye Nabiki." Came the general response. "Just who did you tick off this time Ranma? A sorcerer or something else"  
"Oh come on Akane! _It's not my fault!_ What do you have to say this time, OLD MAN?" [I'm just a cute little Panda]  
"grrrr"  
"Look Ranma, It's not that bad, I mean, it might just be another aspect of your curse right"  
"Akane. . ." A mental image ran through the assembled party's mind of a panda, a pig, a duck and a cat. Each of them had two blue triangles on the cheeks and another one on the forehead. You can figure out what happened next. However it was a few seconds later that a voice cut though their laughter. "Akane, Ranma, shouldn't you be going to school soon"  
"Arrrrg! We're going to be late!" they scrambled away from the table, leaving a cloud of dust behind. "Oh my, they're so energetic aren't they? Well, I'm going to clean up the kitchen now"  
"Ok Kasumi"  
[Thank you Kasumi] the two fathers said as she left the living room.  
"So, what do you think Soutome? Will this idea bring them closer together"  
"Um hmm, Uh Hmm." the panda nodded. "I just wonder where you got the color changing stickers from"  
[What stickers? I though you did this]  
"But, but... didn't you put those markings on Ranma"

". . "  
A light glow came from the bathroom and a little smoke came out as the television started acting weird. Static filled the screen and then it turned white as the head and body of a lady popped out. Skuld exited the Washroom and walked into the living room as Urd pulled herself out of the television. "Hmmm? Nothing's here." Uld said as she looked around.  
"[. . ."] The two masters of the Anything goes school looked on in shock as the ladies looked around the house. "err. excuse me?" (tendo)  
"hmm?" (Urd)  
"What are you doing here"  
"Oh nothing much, we sensed something unusual and came here to check"  
"Oh, what are. . ." "Urd!" Skuld called from the garden "Bappo-kun doesn't read anything here! Whoever or whatever it was, it's gone." ". . . sorry, that's my sister Skuld"  
"Oh... I'm Mr Tendo of the Anything Goes school of martial arts. And you are"  
"Oh! Father, you never told me we had guests." came a voice from the side.  
The two elderly martial artists and the two goddesses turned to look at Katsumi as she entered the room. "Konichiwa, I'm Kasumi. I'm pleased to meet you." The two goddesses looked on, eyes wide in disbelief. "Onne"  
"Belldad..." The two goddesses looked to each other in confusion.

*************

(Later)  
"So you are Tendo Kasumi, Tendo Souh and Soutome Genma." Urd said before Souh took it up. "And you are Urd And Skuld Fairchild." he said as they bowed. "We came here to find someone or something that is like us in a sense"  
". . . Like you? I don't know about that. Perhaps you could illustrate a little." "Otosan, Perhaps she is talking about those interesting marking they have on their faces. Weren't you talking about the ones that appeared on Ranma's face just a little while ago?" "Oh yes! I nearly forgot about that"  
"Quite right Tendo, after Urd here popped out of the television I forgot about those marking that appeared during the sparring session today. How could I have forgotten"  
A sweat drop rolled down the two Goddesses heads. "err. Who's Ranma?" Skuld asked.  
"Oh, didn't we tell you? He's my daughter's fiance"  
"And my son"  
"Oh"

(school)  
As always, the two Martial artists made it to the school gates with seconds to spare. Just a little after Nabiki who had the foresight to hitch a lift from Shampoo part of the way. Of course, Ranma still met up with someone who was watering the pavement outside her house along the way there and they were met by the usual manner at the school gates.  
"Akane! Pig Tailed Girl! You have come! Let us embrace the *WHOMP!*" Ranma just stood there with his eyes closed in irritation. His.. her leg straight up in the space where Kuno's form used to be. She held it there as he visibly calmed hims... herself down.  
"Ranma"  
"Yes Akane"  
"Where were you sending him"  
"Didn't he pop into his classroom?" Ranma asked, looking towards the third story window.  
". . . No." "Hey you two! GET TO CLASS ALREADY!" "YES SENSEI!" the two of them called as they scrambled into the building.

*******

(Kuno) Kuno was not happy. Actually, he was unconscious so that's a moot point. Had he been conscious, he would have noticed himself flying over Nerima and towards another district that was not Nerima. Since this was not Nerima, There weren't any super powerful martial artists in the area fighting. However, there was a different conflict going with five girls in what looked to be leotards with a distinct similarity to naval costumes. They were at the moment pooling their respective powers to take down what looked to be a giant Jellyfish. Of course, Jellyfish being what they are, are not very susceptible to sudden increases in heat or cold. The fact that it was floating in the air made it extremely difficult for it to be electrocuted while physical attacks just passed through it. In other words, the five girls in leotards and miniskirts were not having a good day. "Mercury! Why the hell are our powers not affecting it?" "I don't know Mars! It seems like it's negating all our energy attacks while our physical attacks are being healed nearly instantaneously!" "So just how the hell are we supposed to fight that thing?" "We could try to overload it's. . . " *SPLOCH!* An unconscious Martial artist landed on the jelly like ameba. Like a person doing a cannonball in the pool, the creature made waves, splattering jelly all over the place and onto the five girls, one cat who had stuck her head out and completely missing another cat who had the presence of mind to find cover. *EEEEWWWWW!* Four of the girls went. ". . . Well, that's one way of doing it." Jupiter stated as the rest of the ameba slopped onto the ground with custard like consistency. Sighing, she and the others watched as the Jelly disintegrated into dust."

"Luna, you really should try to get out of the line of fire more often"  
"Yes and show a yellow streak like you I suppose?" "Come on now, I'm not the one who's going to be cleaning moon dust off me after this is over." "Oh yes, you hop in the gutter and let the fresh rainwater clean your fur. Perhaps I like to clean myself more than once a week thank you." "Grrr." "Hey everyone. Come look at this!" Sailor Mars said, peering within the dark dust as it slowly scattered away. "Wha... Oh. He's Cute." Sailor Venus exclaimed as she got a look at their mysterious savior. "Well, the cops are arriving" Jupiter said from the side. "Either we take him with us or leave him." ~1)  
"Let's just prop him somewhere to the side of the road and leave." Mars said from the side. "But Mars, you don't know if he's hurt!" "It's ok Sailor Moon. If he's hurt, the police will call the ambulance when they arrive." said a voice from an ally. "But I would suggest you make your decision soon for your time grows short, Adieu." Said the Tuxedoed figure before fading back into the shadows.

"Oh, wait Tuxedo Mask! Who. . . Darnit he left us yet again"  
"Oh, so you finally figured that out huh Meatball brain"  
.Glare. "Uh huh, so the poor lonely temple maiden speaks.. . ."

In a fit of boredom, the transcriber of this part of the series left to go to the bar where he got drunk for the rest of the day. However interesting it might be to us, I really can't blame him. He has kids and has to deal with this every day.

Ps. Surprising enough, they actually left before the cops arrived. Don't ask me how, they just did.

~1) There is such a thing as an overused joke.

(school) A teacher was surprised that one student he had given up as a perpetual borderline case was doing pretty well... Well, at least for him. A little later, another teacher Miss Hanako, found that class was as always exciting even though the delinquents in her class didn't enjoy it. However that didn't stop her from trying. *grin*

"Good MORNING CLASS!" "Good morning Miss Hinako." "MORE LIVELY NOW!" "Good morning Miss Hinako." Came the general response. "GOOD! Now turn to Chapter 6. I know all of you must have done your homework on page 148 like good boys and girls. Ranma?" "Errr. Yes"  
"Did you do a homework like a nice little boy"  
"Errr. not yet"  
"Happo-five-sien"  
"Eeep!" "Come back here Ranma!" she called, as he leapt out the window. Student1 "You think we'll actually get class today"  
Student2 "What are you asking me for? Ranma is the one who draws most of this craziness to Furinken Ask him"  
Student3 ". . . I was hoping we would actually have a normal class for once"  
Student1,2 "Nahhhh."

Let's leave the class there as they wait for their... comrades to return.

"You have to promise to be good and not be a delinquent"  
"So What makes you think I'm a delinquent"  
"Your grades." *smile* the teacher called from behind him.  
A student popped his head out of a higher window and shouted. "It's like making him promise to keep you in adult form all the time"  
He rounded a corner. "Hey I could promise that but it's not like I can actually do ... Woah! Akane!" he skids to a stop, inches from colliding into the aforementioned girl.  
"Sounds like that's what you will do if you don't follow what she says"  
"I'll promise to keep her in adult form?" *a soft glow surrounds Ranma as he said that. Light fills the air around him as power courses through his veins. "When...... WAAAA!" Ranma floats into the air, spinning to a silent tune as a bolt of light fell from the heavens. The small teacher skidded around the corner at that moment. Her smaller stride having made her fall behind. Suddenly seeing her student in the 'light.  
"Hey! STOP Running! Happo-" The light shot through Ranma, falling on Him, and transforming him into a her. Ranma's clothes morphing into a more ladylike costume. A leather chest-plate and silvery arm and shin-guards were the main armor while soft silk-like cloth filled in the rest. "five- Waaa!" the child like teacher lost her concentration as she floated upwards, caught in the strength of the wish. Her coins floating about around her. Ranma turned sightless eyes upon the teacher and pointed, a tendril of Chi floating out of her finger and into the child like body of Hinako.  
"By the power invested in me by the heavens above, I announce the fulfillment of a wish. The half child who was known as Hinako is no more and in her place stands the form of the adult. ... act like one this time." so saying, Ranma fell to her knees unconscious.

**********

Three beings looked up and saw the light, as it fell out from the sky. Two panicked and wondered why as the third just said "Oh My." Perhaps you know what happens next, one hopped into televisions, the other she takes. The third just looked around and said, OH wait, she had still too cook a cake. A hand popped out of the set and then the head as Urd said. "Well, coming yet"  
With two long arms she pulled off a feat and grabbed the men on their respective seats, pulling them off as one continued to eat and the other looked up from the board in defeat. They hit the television, running fast and popped out of a place at last. They looked around and knew not the room, empty save a person who swooned. Then out of the shop and out of the room, asking directions, they arrived very soon.

(School)  
Three girls sat in a room. Two on their beds and the third on a chair, keeping vigil over the other two, one sitting up in shock and the other snoring loud. The door slammed open and four people strode in two goddesses and two human kin. *Grin Grin Grin*

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Skuld screamed as she entered the room. Startling the two women who were yet awake. "Hey that's my line you little brat." Urd said as she entered behind.  
"What? you want to make something of it?" Skuld asked hefting her hammer.  
"Oh you want to play games huh?" Urd said, rising to the challenge.  
"Err excuse me?" "WHAT!" "You woke her." Hinako said as she pointed to the middle bed where a bleary eyed Ranma was blinking her way to consciousness. "Oh... thank you madam." Skuld said as she looked at Ranma and reconsidered her options. ". . .that's warrior armour isn't it?" "Yup." Urd replied.  
"I messed up didn't I?" "Un Huh"  
"BYE!" Skuld cried as she made a dash for the door, stopping short as she crashed into the two martial artists and fell to the ground. "Hinako"  
". . . Soun? Wha. . what are you doing here?" the woman asked, lifting her eyes off Ranma at last.  
"Well, . . . These two women said something happened here and . . . How, are you keeping your form?" he asked as he looked at the very adult form of Hinako. "I. . "  
"AHHH! SIS! SHE'S ABSORBING THAT GIRL's LIFE FORCE!" Skuld interrupted, looking up from her instruments.  
"Huh"  
"THE ONE IN THE WARRIORS ARMOUR IS IN DANGER!" Skuld shouted as she hefted her mallet above her head, ready to strike Hinako. "Happo-Ring reversal!" Hinako shouted, her hands before her in the circle. Unfortunately, nothing happened for she had no aura to throw.  
"AAAAAHHHH! HUH?" Skuld blinked as she was lifted up into the air and held there. "Skuld, calm yourself, this can be explained." Soun said as his stare bore into her eyes. "Let us talk _first"  
*eep.* she squeaked, frozen by the fire of his eyes.  
Turning his head from the paralyzed goddess, he looked to the woman before him. "Now, who can tell me what happened." Hinako looked at him, entailed by this display of power and control, and watched as he lowered the child to the ground. The combination of gentleness and power he displayed capturing her heart for a second time.

**************

(dojo) A lady walked to the door and knocked as she had done many, many times before. A moment of time passed and Kasumi opened the door at last. "Ah why hello Soutome-san." "Why hello Kasumi, you don't suppose that Ranma and Genma have returned from their training trip do you?" Ms Soutome looked at the younger girl before her, hope shining in her eyes.  
"They're not in right now. . . Ms Soutome." a light seemed to shine in Kasumi's eyes for a moment and then it passed. "They will be here soon though. Come in Ms Soutome for there is something I have to tell you."

***

(ten minutes later)  
". . . and when they touch cold water their curses are activated"  
"So, they were here all the time." "Yes they were. You don't know how heartbroken Ranma was each time you came. To have his mother so close but yet always so far"  
". . . I guess this is why Ranko always acted like a tomboy. . Oh Kasumi, how he must have hated it when I made him put on that dress." she cried, as she collapsed into Kasumi's arms.

Kasumi looked uncomfortable as she held the crying woman and sighed. "Ms. Soutome, please don't cry for there was no way for you to have know"  
*sniff* sob* sniffle*  
". . . there is one more thing we have to tell you"  
Nadoka looked up as she controlled her tears.  
"Your son Ranma has... become a goddess"  
"No Kasumi, *sniff* She is anything but the person I wish she was. She even lied to her own mother." ". . . I'm saying this because, two goddesses have visited this house looking for him and they are with _him_ now"  
"Kasumi"  
"Your son has attained divinity Ms Soutome"  
"Ka-kasumi?" ". . . *sigh*" Kasumi bowed her head and clasped her hands before her in prayer as an image floated out behind her. A flowing dress billowed outwards from the image, blue and white as an invisible wind buffered the soft flowing gown. Brown hair floated around an almond face marked with three markings, a oval in the forehead and two triangles on either cheek. Two eyes as blue as the sky above looked back at Ms Soutome as ruby red lips opened to speak. "Hello Ms Soutome. I am Belldandy." 


	2. Chapter 2

A goddess and a half #2 Written by Quek Kwang-Ee under the direction of Gerald E. Jordan.

Disclaimer To whom it may concern, this fiction is not and was never meant to be distributed for profit and as such is not subject to the laws governing infringement of property and copyrights. However, I thank the creators of the stories where the characters of Ah My Goddess and Ranma 1/2 came from and salute their actions in creating such characters and any others that we may enjoy. From Q to you.

********

The boy scrambled back, away from the approaching bug, his eyes as wide as saucers. the bug followed, matching him step by step to herd him to the base of the control panel. "Ahhhh... get away! AHHHHH!!!!" he screamed as it hopped onto his legs and proceeded to nuzzle his knees. Suddenly a giant glove shot out from the side and slammed the bug into the ground before retracting back from whence it came. The dissipating puff of smoke was all there was left of the bug, its essence scattering into the winds. The boy turned his disbelieving eyes to the side and screamed before promptly fainting.  
A small tank like robot stood to one side, with arms on either side instead of a cannon in the center. Its left hand was a giant red boxing glove and the right, a hand of smooth metal. It slowly lumbered close to the boy and then stopped as the top hatch popped open. A small girl stuck her head out to peer at the boy.

*  
(Tendo Dojo)

Nadoka stared at the goddess, amazed by the ethereal person floating above Kasumi's form. "Kasumi... what's that"  
"It's just a goddess Ka-san. She asked me to ... explain the situation to you and help you understand." said Kasumi, her eyes still closed in contemplation. "It's true Ms Soutome, My sisters are with your son right now. Please understand. that Ranma loves you very much and needs you more than you will ever know"  
"I... But Ranma is still a girl." Nadoka said, sadness in her eyes. "It's all right Ms Soutome. Ranma has the form of a goddess but I assure you, his soul and nature is that of the noblest of men. Even from where I am, I can tell the strength he has amassed. . . and the weakness he has gained"  
Nadoka looked up at the goddess in wonder. "My son is weak"  
". . .It's Hard to explain it in words for they do not tell the whole story." the image sighed and put out her left hand. "Come, give me your hand and learn"  
Like a child seeing something for the first time, Nadoka reached out in wonder to touch the ethereal hand. . .

**

(Flash)  
A sense of falling into darkness and a sudden jerk. The dark. . A silted eye looking back with hunger in its eyes. It yowled as the cats awoke and they converged as one.

(Flash)  
Dad as he placed the rabbit's foot in my hand. Letting me pet the soft fur. "Well boy, I never though you'd do that. Perhaps we'll make a martial artist out of you yet."

(Flash)  
The bitter brew stinging my throat as it burned its way into my stomach. I coughed at the taste and fell into a stance only to fall reeling from the strike and the alcohol.

(Flash)  
Watching the multitude of stars in the velvet sky as the full moon rose overhead to bathe the land with its silent glow.

(Flash)  
The panda leaping out of the water and onto the pole. I turned to the guide and screamed a question. He answered and I turned back as the panda leapt at me, and knocked me off the pole.

(Flash)  
The water cascading off a body that was foreign to me, looking down into a chest that was not mine.

(Flash) The purple haired girl chasing me with knives, daggers and other implements of destruction. I don't want to kill her but she's *GONNA KILL ME!!!*

(Flash)  
Honor binds me to this arrangement but it doesn't mean I need to like it. . . I just wish she'd stop calling me a pervert.

(Flash)  
Akane, looks like she is crying. . . I don't want her to cry. . .

(Flash) .  
(Flash)

(Nekohaten) In the Nekohaten kitchen, an aged warrior moved with deft speed, serving culinary delights with a wave of her hand while preparing it with another. The deft skill of the warrior maiden Shampoo as she caught the flying dishes in her hands, serving it to the customers as they watched. Each movement graceful and deft in its precision. . . Well maybe not that. A shadow fell across the doorway of the establishment as yet another person crossed the threshold of the shop. Shampoo looked up with a beaming face to greet the new customer and blinked.

**

"Hello. . *blink, blink"  
"Hello San-hu, it's been a while"  
"Mou wan!" shampoo shouted, hugging her relative, and inciting a few fantasies from half of the males present. It's great to see you! how has everyone at home been? How Was Ling San's delivery? How.  
Now now, Mouthwash (Mou Wan) laughed. Let me sit down first. Now where is that nephew of mine? Is he still chasing you? Hmph. Stupid Mu su is as blind as ever. But he's still pretty good in the kitchen though. Think he heard? Shampoo said, pouting cutely. Undoubtedly. mouthwash said, looking at the lad as he stumbled out of the kitchen with Cologne perched on his back "Why Hello grandniece. It's been a while." "Hello Grandaunt Koh Lon." She replied, bowing deeply to the matriarch of the tribe. "It has been a long time since I see you too"  
"I see your Japanese has improved since your last lesson"  
Mouthwash blushed. "During my travels I have much time to practice, thank you." "Come, bring your things upstairs. I'm sure that you and the two young-ones have allot to talk about"  
"Thank you Grandaunt but I'm here on business"  
". . What business grandniece, I have come here on the behest of the council to bring someone to justice"  
"... Mou wan. It have something to do with Ranma no?" Shampoo asked worriedly.  
".. Actually yes. He's flouted the laws and the council has decided... For a trial."

******

(Random street)

A strange group walked down the street, of course it, being Nerima Japan, it's often that strange processions walk or more likely run down the streets. However, two and a half goddesses walking along with mortal men and women is the exception to the rule.

"I just wish you'd let me Do the tests Urd"  
"Skuld, No"  
"Please"  
"No"  
"Pretty please with a cup of sake on top"  
".... Umm.. No"  
"PREETTY Please With a jug of wine on top"  
"... Do want some cheese with that whine? I told you already, We wait for Belldandy"  
"Grrrr... I still think Bappo-chan can do it"  
"Err right."Urd said as they reached the doorway of the Tendo Dojo.  
To their right was Ranma having changed back to a male while in school. To their left was Shou and Hinnako, enjoying the warmth of the day and each other's company as Akane and Genma looked on. In any case, the party entered the house and a few seconds later, two splashes were heard as they saw Nadoka Soutome.

*******

Notes from Q. Hi, this is the end of the second chapter. I seem to keep hanging the end but I've a life and I have things that I have to do. (Like pack for my trip home.) I'll continue writing but we'll see where it goes. As always, send homage to Gerald E Jordan for helping me for this at . If you want to send me mail 100% leave me a message on my guestbook at my page at. .com/tokyo/temple/3583/

*******

Nadoka stood before the pond, the helm of her kimono fluttering in the unnatural breeze. Her katana stood as it had always stood sheathed in wood and again in cloth. But Genma trembled for her eyes were ice personified. Genma in his panda form wanted to run to flee or pretend ignorance.  
Despite his teachings he was not a very brave man or a smart one at that but his blood went cold when he heard her voice. "Genma, we have things to discuss." She breathed. Glaciers could not have sounded so cold. He meekly followed her as Kasumi appeared besides him and poured hot water down his back. Nodding back at her he nearly stumbled when he turned around again to see his wife's wintery gaze. . . Were those snowflakes dancing around her?  
He walked into the room with his wife against her heels and the door closed behind them.  
Kasumi smiled from the side holding up a kettle. "Shouldn't you change too Ranma?"

***

"Genma. What was the meaning of teaching our child the Neko-ten"  
"It's the most powerful technique he's..." he trailed off as he saw a flicker of blue flames in her eyes. "It cost him his sanity and a part of himself Genma. If he was not able to snap out of it, he would have been stuck in that state. I'll soon learn about what other atrocities you have committed but that's not the least of my worries." She replied. "For there's the question of the promise." he paled. She snorted. "Not just that idiot contract you made Ranma sign Husband but the other one. The one you promised me"  
He blinked. Confusion evident upon his face. "You swore on your honor you would send back word telling me about my child. Settling my worries about him but you did not." fire replaced the ice in her eyes and he cringed back as she stalked forwards. "You returned every month for the first year. Then you went off for a year before you came back and now I've had to track you down for ten years TO SEE MY OWN CHILD!?!"

***

(outside)  
Something sounding like a large explosion along with various grunts, thuds and crashes sounded in the dojo and then silence. The dojo door silently slid open and Nadoka calmly stepped out, calmly smoothening down her skirt. "Ranma I would like to talk to you." she said and entered the house proper. Ranma nervously glanced at the dojo and followed after, noting that the cloth sheath for the sword was gone.

Akane looked into the Dojo, her eyes widening at what she saw. Genma was in the center of the room. Trussed up in his own gi... or what was left of it. It looked like he had been hit by something large and flat and then used for a base for the plants that were gently bobbing around him. Red poppies decorated his face roses such a deep red as to seem black covered his eyes. Tulips with red centers stained with yellow to the petals and delicate green fronds covered most of the rest of his body while tiny yellow and brown tiger orchids guarded his hands and feet. "She's a practitioner of the Miyu Honshin School of Flower arrangement no doubt." said her father behind her. "Perhaps also the sub-branch of rock sculpting too." he said as he inspected Nadoka's work. Hinnako smiled and cupped the silky petals of a tulip in her hand. "Hmm. Olympic torch." "What?" Akane asked. incredulous.  
"That's the name of this tulip." "What do you think she's trying to say Miss Hinnako?" Shou smiled.  
"Well┘ she seems to be making a play on the names and across a few cultures. 'Fire consumes the grass while tigers stalk away. Heroes red and black thus they make me stay.'" She said, smiling demurely at Shou. "What?" Akane asked looking between the two of them.

From Q. I'll explain later. ***

They entered the room that Ranma shared with his father and sat down crossed legged on the floor. Nadoka silently set the sword on the floor besides her noting the wary look Ranma kept casting at the weapon. "Ranma"  
"Hai"  
"Do you dispute that you change into a girl when hit with cold water"  
"I. . No"  
"Do you dispute that you have carried on the charade of being the niece of Shou Tendo and fooled me into believing you are Ranko"  
"It's dad's fa.." he stopped himself when her face darkened. "No." "Then what else have you to tell me"  
"I... I guess I'll start at the beginning." and he did so, telling her about what happened since he got the curse. Nadoka shook her head at the actions of her husband at some instances and sighed in others but slowly the story came out. ". . . and so we entered the house today and saw you there"  
"And my husband jumped into the pond pulling you with him." She sighed. "He was never a brave man. Always talking about honor and reputation but in the end it was always just words in the wind." she stood up and paced, slowly gliding from corner to corner in the small room. "It's not that he was not an honorable man at times but he.. he always took the easy way out." she settled down behind him and hugged him from the back. "But you have proven yourself, you have shown honor even when you hadn't truly known what it meant. You have done me proud." she said as tears flowed down her face. Ranma sat there dumbfounded for a moment before turning around and hugging her back.

"Mother."

***

Somewhere A young woman opened her large blue eyes and smiled into the wind. A young man looked down at her and blinked before turning his eyes back towards the two lane road. "Bell"  
"Hmm"  
"Why're"  
"Shhh." she said bringing a finger to her lips. "They'll be fine." she said, leaning her head against him as they zoomed through the relatively empty streets of Tokyo. He smiled back at her and turned his attention back towards the road.

***

***

Explanation. Tigers follow their own agenda something like normal cats. Heroes faces are painted red and black is in Chinese opera while Villains have white faces. Then again red faces are also used to denote shame or pride across cultures and it's left to the interpretation as to how to deal with that. 


End file.
